


See you at school tomorrow.

by BlackLaceAndCrimsonRibbon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BlackLaceAndCrimsonRibbon - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, FRIGGEN LEAN, Fluff, Gift Work, I Ship It, I'm still tired, Idkdestiel - Freeform, Lean - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel novak - Freeform, flufffff, fluffy fluff, fluuuuuuuuufffff, only for you bae, ship the ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackLaceAndCrimsonRibbon/pseuds/BlackLaceAndCrimsonRibbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my BAE Idkdestiel... we decided to gift each other works and yeah. I love her and shes amazing so you little shits should read her work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See you at school tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idkdestiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkdestiel/gifts).



Late in October, when the wind blew colder and the leaves finally fell off trees, ~~and the rich people who lived in the suburb over gave out full size candy bars~~ , Leah decided to walk home for once. Why? She wasn't quite sure, but she had gone through the blistering heat of Summer to finally relish the cool breeze of Autumn. Dean thought Autumn was terrible and cold, it turned the tip of his slender nose bright red and had him constantly taking allergy medication,Leah thought it was marvelous because she could cuddle more with Dean, he didn't really protest. As she walked down the sidewalk, she could hear the thumping of boots approaching her. "Leah!!" She stopped and turned around, shyly smiling at him. " Let me walk you home..." Dean grinned, breath puffing from his mouth in a white column. She rolled her eyes, starting to walk again. She didn't really talk much, but Dean evened this out, chatty by nature. He was boisterous and a bit of a dick, Leah was short and pretty in her ways, bright blue eyes to Dean's green, quiet and incredibly intelligent. "Oh, come on babe." he cuckled, catching up with her again, he promptly stuck a black gloved hand in her jacket pocket and twined his clothed fingers with her naked and slender ones. "You should be wearing gloves." he chided. Leah huffed, a smile spread on her chilly lips. " I was out of the house in a hurry this morning.... My alarm was off late." the air between them seemed warm and cold at the same time, electrically charged as they held hands and slowly walked together to her house from the school. "Those damn alarms..." he muttered. "Good thing you have me to keep you warm." Dean leaned down to kiss her cheek. She blushed. " That is true....." The more they walked, the closer they became, until they were barely walking at all, their bodies pressed close together in the cold October air, people walking down the sidewalk would think that they looked like one of those couples in the park, so enraptured in each other, nothing else mattered. Deans hands warming hers in her pockets. Leah looking down, blushing furiously as Dean took pleasure in the lovely picture displayed before him. Pale skin flushed, blue eyes hidden under dark brown hair that was encased in an endearingly charming sock monkey hat. " Do you understand how fucking beautiful you are Lee?" Slowly, Leah looked up, eyebrows raised. "One day, when we're out of this small town, and me, you, Sammy and Cas finally escape, you'll believe me. You'll see it in the mirror, the cute little curve at the ends of your lips... I think I understand what Wendy Darling was talking about in Peter Pan.. there really is a kiss there." He kissed her softly, lips unmoving, reveling in the feel of lips against lips. Dean pulled back and Leah seemed to flush an even deeper color of red. He smiled wide. "Morgan, I love you." This caused Leah to snort, remembering that one lunch were Dean, Cas and Sammy all proclaimed Morgan as their new god. Cas had actually bowed down. It was up to them to carry on using the term " Oh My Morgan" and when they texted it was OMM, she had been so embarrassed, Morgan hadn't talked to them in a week, eventually she got over it but it was still hilarious. Sometimes she would punch Cas when he used it, that's only because she liked him something fierce. " I love you too, but I'm cold." Dean looked up, " Oh..." he started moving again, tugging Leah along with him. "Well, I guess we'll just have to get you home then." They walked down the rest of the street and turned, her house was at the end of Walter and Conrad. The cold air blew on them, moving the branches of the trees. They walked hand in hand up to her door step. Leah checked her phone and smiled inwardly. Dean had forgone his car in his mission to walk her home, it was almost 6 pm. "You need to go, Sam is going to be cross if you miss dinner again." Unlocking the door, she began to step inside. Dean grabbed her elbow, " Don't think that I won't kiss you senseless before I leave." He closed the distance between their faces, warm breath mingling together. Lean was breathless against the door frame of her house. " It's 6:30 Dean." she said smiling, replacing her phone back in her pocket, lips colder than they were before. "okay, okay.." he said sheepishly. " I'll see you at school tomorrow." he waved, turning to run the mile back to school. She watched as he left, lungs pumping steam into the cold air. "See you at school.." she smiled , finally entering her house to warm up and finish her homework with some hot chocolate.


End file.
